Sesonkisankaruutta
by Asbesti
Summary: Blitz Ball kausi alkamassa. Mikään ei voi mennä vikaan. Vai voiko...


1. Maali.

Sinivalkoinen pallo lipui vedessä hiljalleen. Auringonsäteet leikittelivät valtavan vesikuvun päällä heijastuen sen sisällä kelluvaan yksinäiseen palloon. Lokki lensi hitain siiveniskuin halki syvänsinen taivaan. Sen varjo kulki ylitseni. Kohotin katseeni ylös. Lokki kaarsi hieman kauemmaksi tutkaillen merelle saaliin toivossa. Katseeni kiinnittyi muutaman metrin yläpuolellani lipuvaan palloon. Suljin silmäni, keskityin, ponnistin korkealle vesikehän ylitse kohti kirkkaana hohtavaa aurinkoa. Lämmin tuuli puhalsi veden hiuksistani. Taivaanranta hehkui sinisenä kaukana merellä. Putosin kuin ohjus ja potkaisin kierrepotkulla pallon kovaan kiitovauhtiin. Se lensi läpi veden ja jysähti voimakkaasti vasten verkkoa. Summeri soi. Maali.

Hymyilin viileästi uiden hitain liikkein pallon perään. Sesongin alkamiseen olisi vain kolme viikkoa ja minun olisi harjoiteltava kovasti, jos haluaisin antaa kaikkeni peleissä. Ihan kuin minulla ei olisi muuta tekemistä.  
- Shria! Berrick huusi perääni käytävällä, kun olin kulkemassa kohti pukukoppia. - Missä olit aamulla? hän kysyi kärsimättömänä.  
Heitin vielä märän pallon kohti häntä. Berrick kaappasi sen tottuneesti ja pyöritti sitä sormensa kärjessä.  
- Harjoittelemassa, mutisin puoleen ääneen.  
- Meidän kaikkien piti olla tapaamisessa Lucan kahvilassa, Berrick jatkoi antamatta periksi.  
- Olette käyttäneet samaa taktiikkaa ties kuinka monessa pelissä, huokaisin vetäen pukkarin oven auki. - Katsoin tärkeämmäksi harjoitella hyökkäyksiä, jatkoi Berrickin pallotellessa palloa.  
- Yksin? huoneen etuosassa nojaileva Bickson kysyi kohottaen kulmiaan.  
- Se ei ole sinun asiasi, tuhahdin ottaen pyyhkeen kaapistani ja kietoen sen hiusteni ympäri.  
Berrick katsoi Bicksonia viileästi lasiensa takaa. Al Bhed Psykes oli hävinnyt joka ikinen vuosi Luca Goerseille, eikä hän pitänyt kovinkaan paljoa siitä, että Bickson oli päättänyt tulla pukukoppiimme.  
- Dutyo ec uin dnyehehk desa, Berrick sanoi kylmästi Al Bhediksi irrottamatta katsettaan Bicksonista.  
- Huh? Bickson kurtisti kulmiaan katsoen minua kysyvästi.  
- Häntä ottaa pattiin, kun olet täällä harjoitteluvuoromme aikana, käänsin ympäripyöreästi hinkaten hiukseni kuivaksi.  
- Cboehk, Berrick murahti puristaen palloa kuin se olisi ollut Bicksonin pää.  
- Vakoilemassa, käänsin ennen kuin kukaan ehti kysyä.  
- Minä? Vakoilemassa? Bickson naurahti huvittuneena. - Joukkueesi on niin surkea, ettei teidän taktiikoita tarvitse edes vakoilla, kun kumminkin häviätte, hän jatkoi katsoen merkitsevästi Berrickiä.  
- Heidän joukkueensa, ei minun, selvensin asiaa. - Olen vapaa agentti, kerroin kuin Bickson ei olisi sitä tiennyt.  
- Tietenkin, muttet niin vapaa, että olisit suostunut pelaamaan puolellamme, hän sanoi piikittelevästi.  
Kohautin olkapäitäni mielenkiinnottomana. En ollut täysiaikainen pelaaja, mutta minulla oli sen verran kunnioitusta vanhoja kavereitani kohtaan, etten pelaisi ainakaan niiden puolella, jotka voittavat heidät aina. Heitin pyyhkeen tuolille ja astuin takanurkassa olevaan pikakuivaajaan. Kuuma ilma puhalsi ylöspäin haihduttaen vesipisarat. Berrick ja Bickson väittelivät jostain, joka hukkui kuivaajan huminaan. Riidan päätteeksi Berrick viskasi pallon Bicksonin keskivartaloon ja marssi vihaisena ulos.

Herkkänahkainen tyyppi, Bickson naurahti ohjelman loputtua ja kuivaimen oven avauduttua.Katsoin häntä viileästi.  
- En ymmärrä, miksi kaveeraat noiden nelisilmien kanssa, hän puheli perääni, vaikka käänsin selkäni hänelle osoittaakseni, etten ollut juttelutuulella.  
- Jotkut sanovat sitä kavereiden yhteishengeksi, tuumin.  
Bickson hymähti hyväksyvästi.  
- Lokki, Bickson totesi.  
- Mitä?  
- Nimesi tarkoittaa vanhaksi al Bhediksi Lokkia, Bickson kertoi kuin en olisi tiennyt sitä.  
- Kenenkä mukaan? kysyi kurtistaen kulmiani.  
-Isäsi, Bickson hymyili.  
- Milloin olet hänet tavannut? kysyin ristien käteni.  
- Muutama tunti sitten. Bickson sanoi huolettomasti. - Hän oli ihmeissään valinnastasi pelata häviäjän puolella, hän jatkoi.  
Tyypillistä isää. En olisi milloinkaan tarpeeksi hyvä hänen silmissään. Oli ihan sama, mitä tein, mutta se ei koskaan riittänyt miellyttämään häntä.  
- Mitä sinä hänestä?  
- Kyselin asioita.  
- Miksi?  
- Huviksi, Bickson naurahti katsoen minua silmiin. - Tarvitseeko minulla olla syy puhua Lucan konsulin puheenjohtajan kanssa?  
- Hänen puheilleen pyrkijöistä on kolmen vuoden jonotuslista, totesin pakaten penkillä olevaan kassiini kamppeita kaapistani.  
- Hänellä oli aikaa tänä aamuna, Bickson kertoi ja ojensi pallon minulle.  
- Kiitos, mutisin ja asettelin sen kassin pohjalle.  
- No, koska pelaat seuraavan kerran? Bickson piti puhetta yllä.  
- Iltapäivällä on Psychesien harjoitusmatsi, muistelin eilistä suunnitelmaa, jonka olimme sopineet joukkueen kanssa yhdessä.  
- Hienoa, Bickson myhäili.  
- Erittäin, sanoin innottomana. - Erittäin hienoa.


End file.
